


a verb in perfect view

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, do not copy to another site, inappropriate office attire, very little plot, viktor's foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: ‘Phichit, I- I can’t, I’m at the parade, I’m not dressed for the office, you know what I’m wearing!’‘I know, I promise you Yuuri, it’s fine, I’ve already explained to the other managers, it’s okay. You won’t get in trouble for coming in outside of the dress code. It’s fine.’ The only other time he’d ever heard Phichit this frantic was when one of his hamsters ate its way through a box of chocolates.‘I-’‘Please Yuuri. Please.’‘I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 71
Kudos: 524
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	a verb in perfect view

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was plotted out in a truly galaxy-brained conversation between myself, [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said) and [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki) on Tuesday, and I wrote it all out in two days of frantic thirst and laughing at my own jokes. Kaz's discord server has a lot to answer for. Please never look me in the eye again. 
> 
> That being said, I couldn't be more grateful to [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said) for beta-ing, and they and [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki) both for cheerleading so relentlessly. 
> 
> Fun fact: the working title of this was 'get wreckt vitya'. Make of that what you will.

Yuuri tugged his shorts down nervously as he waited by the side of the road for the parade to start. Phichit had helped him pick out his outfit for Pride, but now that the day was actually here, he was having second thoughts. His belly pressed against the mesh of his shirt, his thighs spilled out in the space between the tops of his stockings and his shorts, and the heels which he had been so excited about made his back curve and his ass stick out. What was he thinking, going out like this? What must people think of him? He knew people wore fantastic and crazy outfits to the parade, he could see them as they gathered around him, but they didn’t look like him. He was halfway convinced he should just give up and go home when his phone rang in his pocket.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Phichit calling. Maybe he’d feel better when Phichit finally joined him.

‘Hey! Where are you?’ he asked as he answered the call.

‘Yuuri!’ Phichit sounded near-tears. ‘Yuuri, everything’s _broken_ , I need you to come to the office right away! I’ve been here for an hour already and I can’t fix it! Please!’

‘Phichit, what? What is it? What’s happened?’

‘All the invoices from yesterday are _gone_ , we can’t find anything and we’ve been getting calls all morning, everyone’s coming in to try and salvage it but your accounts are broken too and you’re the only one who knows how to fix the UK tax codes!’ 

Yuuri felt a little faint. He was closer to the office than he was to the apartment; he’d be at least an hour if he tried to go home and get changed.

‘Phichit, I- I can’t, I’m at the parade, I’m not dressed for the office, you know what I’m wearing!’

‘I know, I promise you Yuuri, it’s fine, I’ve already explained to the other managers, it’s okay. You won’t get in trouble for coming in outside of the dress code. It’s fine.’ The only other time he’d ever heard Phichit this frantic was when one of his hamsters ate its way through a box of chocolates. 

‘I-’

‘ _Please_ Yuuri. Please.’

‘I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’

\---

He had never felt more self-conscious in his life as he made his way across the lobby of his office building. He could hear his heels click loudly against the marble flooring, and knew the reception staff must be looking at him, but he kept his eyes focused on the elevator doors and made his way as quickly as possible. 

Hiding in the elevator didn’t help. Every wall was mirrored. He could see every inch of his outrageously inappropriate outfit, and every fleck of glitter on his face sparkling in the light. Everything was wrong; he wasn’t supposed to be in his _office_ in high heels and a mesh shirt, he was supposed to be with Phichit, walking in his first Pride parade. It made so much more sense to have a bi flag painted on his cheek in glitter if Phichit was beside him with the aro flag on his. He breathed carefully as the elevator rose, trying to stay as calm as possible. Maybe this was exactly the time to do as Phichit always said, and try and fake it till he made it. Maybe if he just _looked_ really confident, no one would question him and he could be in and out in under an hour. 

The elevator settled with a cheerful _ting!_ He squared his shoulders and tipped his chin up. One hour. He could do it. 

He strode out into the bullpen, eyes on Phichit’s office door. The office was bustling. It seemed everyone really had been called in; it was usually a ghost town on a Saturday. He could hear people making frantic calls, and the photocopier was wailing in the corner in the way it only ever did when too many people sent jobs to it at once. 

He didn’t knock before he entered Phichit’s office, just slipped in as quickly as he could and clicked the door sharply shut behind himself. Phichit’s head snapped up from his phone, and the look of relief on his face made Yuuri feel a little guilty for ever being annoyed with him. He had his flag painted on his cheek too, but was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He must have got the call before he really started to get ready. Phichit stood up and made his way around his desk to throw his arms around Yuuri. 

‘Thank you thank you thank you Yuuri!’ he said, squeezing Yuuri so hard around the waist he almost lifted him from the floor. ‘I’ve been so stressed, thank you for coming in! You look amazing! I’m sorry I had to drag you away from the parade, I know you were really excited.’

‘It’s fine, it’s an emergency. We’ll get it fixed and then we can go join it further down the route.’ Phichit nodded back at him, grinning brightly.

‘Absolutely! I’ve emailed all the details to you, it won’t take any time at all.’ 

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile. ‘Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here like this? Do you have any spare clothes with you? What if people get annoyed about how I’m dressed?’

Phichit waved his hands dismissively. 

‘It’s fine. I’m your manager and I said so, and all the other managers agree because it’s a crisis and it’s technically your day off. If anyone says anything I’ll come down hard on them, I promise.’

\---

Viktor wasn’t best pleased at having his Saturday interrupted by a frantic call to the office. He had barely started walking Makkachin before he’d had to turn around again and drop her off at home. He texted his dog-walker begging her to pick Makka up in the afternoon again in case he didn’t get home in time. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His manager, Kathryn, had sounded upset when she called him, something about invoices going missing and needing all hands on deck, but he hadn’t really been listening. Chris had texted him too, a mess of winking emojis and a vague ‘it’s worth working on a Saturday to get to see this,’ but he hadn’t responded to any of Viktor’s questions. 

Oh well. At least he’d get to see Yuuri for a little while. That was always nice. Even if he’d never really managed to actually have a conversation with him, seeing him work at his desk was always pleasant. Maybe he’d be wearing something other than his usual boxy suits for once. Viktor felt a little under-dressed in his jeans, but he hadn’t been about to get changed just to come into the office for an hour.

The first thing he saw through all the chaos of the bustling office was the utterly shit-eating grin on Christophe’s face. Viktor squinted at him as Chris tipped his coffee mug towards him as though toasting him before he turned to look across the floor towards Viktor’s desk. Viktor followed his gaze, confused, until he noticed Yuuri was sat at his own desk, right in front of Viktor’s. His back was to Viktor. His mesh covered back. His very pretty, very bare, very very not work-appropriately-attired back. Viktor dropped his phone. 

The resulting clatter and fear that he’d broken the screen snapped him out of his shock, and after he picked it up and checked it he looked frantically back at Christophe for some sign that this wasn’t really happening. Christophe was laughing so hard he almost tipped himself backwards out of his chair. Viktor glared at him, and steeled himself before turning back to face his desk. Every step towards it was painful as he tried to keep from staring at Yuuri. 

How was he supposed to work with Yuuri’s almost-bare back in his eye-line? He already suffered enough as it was when it was just his pretty hair above his poorly-cut suit jacket. 

He settled in at his desk and tried to focus on the pile of hysterical emails waiting for him, but Yuuri was like a beacon. He could see every movement of the muscles of his back, every shift of his shoulders. He choked on a gasp when he realised he could even see a perfect strawberry of a birthmark right in the centre of his back between his shoulder blades, practically _begging_ him to taste it. 

His face felt hot, and his vision narrowed until all he could see was that little red splotch on Yuuri’s back. He wanted to know what it felt like against his lips. He had never once in his life been thankful for their terrible desk chairs that only supported the very bottom of their backs, but after today, he'd never complain about them again. 

He was lost in a detailed fantasy of what it might be like to map the contours of that birthmark with his tongue when he realised he couldn’t see it anymore. At some point, Yuuri had turned to face him, and now all he could see were Yuuri’s nipples. His eyes got so wide it almost hurt, and he hurriedly dragged his gaze upwards to Yuuri’s face, hoping his thirst wasn’t as obvious as he feared it was.

Yuuri was looking at him oddly, and as Viktor watched, he started to blush. Yuuri’s blushes were frequent, and always charming, but now Viktor could see just how far down his chest that blush spilled, the black mesh doing little to hide any part of him. Truly, this was how he was going to die. Death by being too gay to function in front of his sweet and shy coworker. How dignified. He jerked his head away forcibly to look at his computer screen, trying to will himself (well, certain parts of himself) to calm down. He heard Yuuri turn away again, but forced himself to concentrate. Would it be acceptable to email Kathryn and beg to go home? Surely ‘my coworker is too pretty and I’m too gay’ was a good excuse for a sick day?

His phone buzzed in his lap after ten minutes, and he slammed his knee into the desk in surprise.

{🍑🍆💦}

I told you it was worth coming in on a saturday, didn’t I?

{Vitya}

Chris. I can see his *nipples* 

He has a BIRTHMARK on his *BACK*

How can I be expected to work under these conditions??

{🍑🍆💦}

These conditions being ‘really thirsty’?

{Vitya}

CHRIS

{🍑🍆💦}

Ask him to help you with an _insertion order_

{Vitya}

I feel like I have a moral duty to report you to HR. 

He could hear Chris’ snort of laughter clear across the bullpen.

Through sheer force of will, Viktor actually managed to make a good bit of headway in rebuilding his lost invoices. His thoughts only occasionally drifted to Yuuri, and he managed to keep his eyes on his work. 

All of this was undone in an instant, however, when he heard Yuuri hesitantly clearing his throat. He looked up from his screen to see Yuuri had turned his chair to face him again, and was looking at him bashfully from under his lashes. He wasn’t wearing his glasses for once, but he _was_ wearing devastatingly pretty eye makeup, and he had a bi flag painted on his cheek in glitter. Distantly, Viktor realised he must have been going to the Pride parade when he got called into work, but most of his attention was torn between the way Yuuri was biting his lip, and the way his sweet little belly pressed against the mesh of his top.

_Get it together, Vitya, don’t make him uncomfortable. Don’t give him a reason to report you to HR._

‘I... I was just going to make some coffee. Would you like some?’ Yuuri’s voice was softer than usual, and his eyes were downcast. It wasn’t unusual for them to make coffee for each other, being so close together in the office, but Yuuri wasn’t usually _this_ shy about asking. 

Viktor stuttered out a _yes, please_ of some kind, and tried to go back to work, but he couldn’t quite resist watching Yuuri walk away. 

Yuuri stood up from his chair, and Viktor was briefly confused that he seemed taller than usual, when he noticed Yuuri was wearing a pair of tight, tiny shorts, and long stockings that came up to just bare inches below the hems. The pale skin of his thighs that showed in the gap seared Viktor’s vision, and he felt a little faint watching the movement of Yuuri’s legs as he rounded his desk to head to the kitchen. He felt fainter still when he realised the reason Yuuri looked taller than usual was because he _was_. He was wearing a modest pair of purple heels, and they made his legs look a mile long. Viktor didn’t realise he was physically leaning in his chair to watch him go until he fell off, dragging his chair down with him. 

{🍑🍆💦}

😂😂😂😂

\---

‘It’s fine, it’s okay, he was just surprised at what you’re wearing, Viktor’s not angry at you, it’s fine it’s fine it’s fine,’ Yuuri muttered to himself as he poured coffee. Maybe if he said it over and over it would be true, and Viktor’s red face and wide eyes would actually be _confusion_ , and not offence at Yuuri’s state of undress. He took a deep breath before he left the kitchen, cursing himself for listening to Phichit about his outfit.

Viktor was busy typing when he got back to their desks, and he tried to place the mug beside his hand without disturbing him. It didn’t really work, because as soon as he set it down Viktor jumped violently, slamming his hands down on his keyboard before whipping his face around to look at Yuuri with wide eyes. He picked up a pen and began to twirl it around his fingers, looking as though he wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

‘I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!’ _Oh God._

Viktor shook his head quickly, eyes still fixed on Yuuri’s face.

‘It’s fine, I just didn’t see you, thank you for the coffee!’ His voice was unusually high, and Yuuri looked at him in concern.

‘Are you alright?’ Viktor’s face was getting redder by the second.

‘Fine! I’m fine!’

‘... If you’re sure,’ said Yuuri, doubtful, but he was unwilling to press and have to listen to Viktor tell him just how much he hated his outfit. He turned away and went to sit down, not bothering to move his chair from where it sat facing sideways before he did. As he lowered himself into the chair, he heard Viktor make a brief choking noise before something cracked loudly, and he turned to look at him again. 

Viktor was looking down at his hands. The pen he’d been fiddling with was snapped in half, and ink had spilled across his skin. He looked confused, as though he couldn’t quite understand what had happened. Yuuri grabbed the box of tissues from his desk, and wheeled himself over to Viktor. 

‘Here! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?’

Viktor looked up at him, before looking back to his hands, still looking lost.

‘When... when did I pick up a pen?’ he asked, very quietly, as though he hadn’t intended to actually say it out loud.

‘What?’ Yuuri asked. Viktor blinked, and abruptly looked a lot more present. 

‘Sorry, please excuse me, I have to wash my hands.’ He stood from his desk without waiting for a response, walking quickly towards the bathrooms on the far side of the office. Yuuri watched him go, hand still outstretched holding the box of tissues. As Viktor crossed the office, he walked past Christophe’s desk, and Christophe, upon catching Yuuri’s eye, promptly gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Yuuri turned back to his desk, his face on fire.

From then on, it seemed like Viktor had a run of clumsiness completely unlike himself. He snapped two more pens in quick succession, and each time looked utterly confused at the mess. The worst of it happened just as Yuuri was returning from the photocopier. He was almost done recreating the invoices, the only thing left to do was stamp and scan each one for their records again. As he was walking back to his desk, they slipped from his arms, and as he bent to pick them up he heard an awful cracking noise and then a sharp hiss of pain. He looked up to see Viktor looking at his hand as though it had personally betrayed him. His mouse was broken into pieces on the desk in front of him. 

Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to speak to him this time, too embarrassed by it all to try again. Every time he had spoken to Viktor had went badly that day, with Viktor looking increasingly hunted as time went on.

Viktor stared at the wreckage of his mouse a moment before he looked up at the ceiling as though praying for something. Without a word he stood, pulled his mouse from the usb port, and marched across the office, grabbing a laughing Chris by the collar as he passed. They walked into the supply cupboard together, the bang of the door behind them cutting off the sound of Chris' laughter.

Yuuri didn't waste a second. He scrambled away from his desk and fled to Phichit's office, slamming the door behind himself. Phichit looked at him in confusion, still typing as he raised an eyebrow at Yuuri.

'He _hates me,_ Phichit!' wailed Yuuri, covering his face with his hands. 

'Who hates you? Did someone say something to you?' Phichit sounded worried but Yuuri couldn't look at him. 

'Viktor! Viktor hates me, he's been so angry at me all day that he keeps breaking things, and he keeps glaring at me!'

Phichit caught him around his wrists and tugged until he lowered his hands. 

'I'm sure he's not angry at you. Tell me what happened.' Phichit rarely looked as serious as he did in that moment, and Yuuri let it all spill out of him, every broken pen and red-faced glare. Phichit listened impassively, nodding occasionally. 

'Is that everything?'

Yuuri nodded miserably. He could feel his lower lip wobbling pathetically but he couldn't stop it. 

'Right,' said Phichit firmly. 'Sit down, I'll be back in a minute.' 

Yuuri did as he was told, and watched curiously as Phichit left the room. 

\---

Viktor glared at Christophe with all the hatred he could muster as Chris clung to a shelving unit to keep himself upright through his laughter. 

'Thank you. Your sympathy is greatly appreciated in this trying time.' Perhaps if he spent some time in Siberia his tone could be drier, but Viktor doubted it. 

'I'm sorry,' wheezed Chris, not sounding sorry at all. 'But your _face_ when you saw him. And you broke a mouse! Who does that?' Remembering seemed to set him off again, and he broke into fresh gales of laughter, wiping his eyes as they watered. 

Viktor continued to glare. Eventually, Chris calmed down, only occasional weak giggles escaping him. 

'Are you done?' 

'Uh huh.' His shit-eating grin wasn't much better than the laughter, but at least he'd hear Viktor speaking now.

'I can't believe you didn't warn me. He's wearing _stockings,_ Chris. He's wearing _high heels_. I feel like I'm going to die.'

'Why would I tell you and spoil the surprise? You love surprises!' 

Viktor turned away from him to hunt for a new mouse, his old one clutched shamefully in one hand. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to the admin team on Monday why he'd had to replace it.

'I'm making a fool of myself. Every time he so much as _moves_ I've broken something today. Thank fuck I'm nearly finished with these invoices, I don't know how much longer I can sit there without jumping him.'

Chris snorted behind him. 

'Are you sure he'd mind?'

Viktor looked at him sharply over his shoulder.

'What?' said Chris, spreading his hands in questioning gesture. 'I'm just saying. I've seen the way he looks at you, I think he'd be very on board with you jumping his bones.' 

Viktor huffed and turned away again, finally spotting a singular plastic-wrapped mouse at the back of the shelf. He grabbed it and turned back to Chris. 

'You are absolutely no help whatsoever, and I hope Masumi never does that thing you like ever again.' He stuck his nose in the air as he left the cupboard, Chris laughing again behind him. 

Yuuri wasn't at his desk when Viktor got back, but Phichit was. A flag he didn't recognise was painted on his cheek, shades of green and grey that complimented his eyes nicely. He was sat in Yuuri's chair, facing Viktor's desk, watching him from over the edge of his phone. Viktor smiled at him weakly as he attempted to wrestle the mouse from its packaging.

'Everything okay over here? Invoices going well?' asked Phichit finally, looking at Viktor expectantly. 

'Yep! All good, almost done!' Did he sound as strained as he thought he did? Hopefully not. 

Phichit nodded slowly at him. 

'What happened to your mouse?'

Viktor froze, looking down at his hands. He almost had the mouse out of the pack. The broken one sat in a sad heap on the desk. He didn't quite know what to say. It didn't really feel appropriate to say 'I had a gay crisis when your best friend bent over in front of my desk' to a manager. 

'Just... Got a bit of a surprise. I don't know my own strength sometimes.' His chuckle was weak even to his own ears. 

Phichit nodded again, looking at him with an inscrutable look on his face. After a moment, he smirked, and bounced to his feet. 

'Thanks, Viktor. Looking forward to seeing those invoices.' He walked away without waiting for a response, and Viktor was glad, because he truly had no idea what to say. 

\---

Phichit was grinning when he walked back into his office. 

'He's not angry, I promise,' he said cheerfully, throwing himself back into his desk chair. 

'What did you say to him?' 

'I didn't say anything to him, I just asked how his day was going,' said Phichit, holding his hands up and smiling innocently. Yuuri never trusted his innocent look. 'Trust me. He's not mad. In fact, I think he'd really like it if you talked to him. Maybe sit on his desk and ask if he likes your shoes.' Phichit's grin slipped from innocent to filthy more with every word. Yuuri blushed furiously. 

'Phichit!'

'What? It was just a suggestion!' 

Phichit was laughing at him now. It stung slightly, but only in a teasing way. He knew Phichit liked to joke about Viktor flirting with him, but if there really was a problem Phichit wouldn't be joking with him. Yuuri could trust that at least. 

He stood up and went to leave, but Phichit spoke again. 

'It really is fine, Yuuri, but if you're worried why not explain to him what happened when you finish the invoices? Maybe he'll tell you why he's been so clumsy today.' Phichit gave him a bright grin, no teasing in it at all. Yuuri smiled back. 

'Maybe.'

\---

Viktor had never been so glad to finish work in all his life. It had only taken an hour in the end to pull together all his lost invoices, and he put his speed down to the iron focus he'd found after crushing his mouse in a fit of thirst. All he had to do now was go rinse out his coffee mug, and he'd be free to leave and try and recover from witnessing Yuuri Katsuki in an outfit straight out of his most shameful wet dreams.

'Umm... Viktor?' The gods were laughing at him. That was the only possible explanation for the day as, at the sound of Yuuri's voice, his grip on his mug under the running tap slipped, and it shattered against the sink. He frantically turned the water off and glared at the shards of porcelain. At least it was just one of the ugly office mugs.

He picked up the dish towel from beside the sink to dry his hands and turned to face Yuuri. He was biting his lip again, his eyes on the floor, his hands twisted together fretfully in front of him. Viktor instantly felt guilty about his behaviour. It was just so _hard_ to focus when Yuuri was so _gorgeous_.

'I... I'm really sorry for how I'm dressed today. I know it's not office appropriate, but I... I was at the Pride parade, and I didn't have time to go home and get changed. I'm sorry if I offended you by being so under-dressed,' said Yuuri haltingly, before he bowed deeply. Viktor squeezed his thumb hard in his fist and fought to keep his attention on Yuuri's words and not the sight of him bending over. When eventually they did sink into his brain, he felt terrible.

'Oh no, oh Yuuri no, I'm so sorry. I'm not offended, I've just, just had a really strange day, and I've been distracted. I'm not offended! You look... You look really great.' It was a weak sentiment, but if Viktor started talking about what he truly thought of Yuuri's outfit he'd be fired before he could even finish a sentence. Yuuri straightened up, and was looking at him hopefully, his big brown eyes shining even in the terrible fluorescent kitchen lights. 'Really, I'm so sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable in any way, I truly didn't mean to. I really do like your outfit.' 

Yuuri smiled at him, tiny and unsure, and was opening his mouth to speak again, when he was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open. 

'Vitya, are you in here? We have places to be!'

Chris always knew how to make an entrance, thought Viktor grimly, glaring at Chris over Yuuri's shoulder. 

'Oh ho _ho_ , am I interrupting something?' crowed Chris, glancing between Yuuri and Viktor with a terrible grin. 

Yuuri blushed and shook his head, taking a step back. 'No no, I was just leaving.'

'Oh? That's a shame, we've not had a second to talk all day! I've not had a chance to tell you how _amazing_ you look.' 

Viktor didn't like the look in Christophe's eye at all. 

'Don't you think Yuuri looks wonderful, Vitya? Practically _edible,_ ’ His voice was a purr. ‘Just look at his ankles in those shoes.' Chris leaned towards Yuuri and held a hand up to his lips as though sharing a secret. 'Our Vitya just _loves_ a boy in heels Yuuri, did you know?'

Viktor entertained a brief fantasy of throttling Chris as he watched colour spill across Yuuri's cheeks and down his chest, vivid and dark. He stuttered something unintelligible, sent one desperate glance Viktor's way, and rushed out the door like the devil himself was chasing him. Chris watched him go, and turned to Viktor with a bright grin. It only lasted a second before it dropped from his face, his eyes wide and alarmed. He held his hands up, placating. 

'Now now Viktor, I'm sorry, I was only teasing.' He barely got to the end of his sentence before he was laughing again, and he turned to sprint from the room, Viktor hot on his heels.

After snapping him viciously with the tea-towel and making him clean up the broken mug as penance for teasing Yuuri, Viktor was in a slightly better mood with Christophe. They hadn’t gone far after leaving the office, heading straight for their favourite bar in lieu of heading home. If there was ever a day for drowning his sorrows in vodka, this was it. 

Chris sat a glass down in front of him and looked him square in the eyes.

‘You have exactly ten minutes to get everything you want to say about Yuuri out of your system, and if by the end of it you haven’t made up your mind to ask the poor boy out, I’m doing it for you. Understand?’

Viktor glared at him, but took the glass in hand. The glare didn’t last long when he started to think of Yuuri.

\---

Yuuri had been too embarrassed to stay in work any longer after talking with Viktor and Christophe in the kitchen, and had lingered only long enough to let Phichit know which bar he would find him in whenever he finished. He felt a little less out of place in his outfit once he was back out into the Pride crowd. A few people even stopped him to compliment him on it, which raised his spirits a little. Having had to experience his look in the worst possible context, it felt easier now to be proud of how he looked in a crowd of similarly wildly-dressed people. Now that he gave himself the space to, he could see that, actually, there was every shape of person imaginable in the crowd, and all of them were smiling. He stood a little taller in his heels, and headed into the pub to wait for Phichit with a smile on his face.

He was waiting in line to order himself a drink when a familiar voice broke through the clamour of the room. 

‘It’s just not _fair,_ Chris!’ 

Of all the pubs he could have picked, it had to be the one with Chris and Viktor in, didn’t it? 

‘How was I expected to cope, really? With him looking like _that_?’ 

_Oh. He really had been angry._ Yuuri could feel himself starting to get upset when Viktor’s voice rose even higher over the noise of the bar.

‘Who gave him the right to look that _gorgeous_? There I was, just trying to go about my day, and in walks the most beautiful boy in the world, dressed like sex on legs!’ 

Yuuri whipped his head around to face where Viktor’s voice was coming from. He was at a table not too far from the bar with Chris, waving his hands in the air as he spoke. His back was facing Yuuri.

‘Did you see his _thighs_? And his body in that mesh top? I didn’t know whether to thank God for letting me witness it or curse the devil for having it happen while we were at work. Did you know he has a _birthmark_ between his shoulders? I want to bite it, Chris. Just like I want to bite his thighs above those stockings, just like I want to bite his belly, and just like I want to bite his ass.’ 

Yuuri’s face felt like it was on fire, but he couldn’t stop listening. Was this real? Was _Viktor Nikiforov_ , the most beautiful man in the world, object of all of Yuuri’s most secret dreams and fantasies, _really_ listing all the places he wanted to bite him? As he stared, Viktor dropped his head into his hands. Chris, who was sitting directly in front of him, looked up just in time to catch Yuuri’s eye. He looked surprised for a very brief second, before he smirked and winked at Yuuri.

‘Anything else, Vitya?’ he asked, pitching his voice a little louder than necessary.

Viktor sat back up abruptly, cutting off Yuuri’s view of Chris.

‘Anything else? Anything _else?_ Where should I even begin! With those heels? Because if he wanted to walk on my _face_ in those heels I’d thank him for the privilege. Or what about his ass in those shorts? His ass makes yours look flat, Chris.’ Chris made a brief and high pitched noise of disagreement, but Viktor clicked his tongue and dismissed him entirely. ‘Don’t even try and argue, you know it’s true.’

Yuuri had reached the front of the line. The bartender was looking at him expectantly. Had she spoken to him? 

‘Umm. Two White Russians, please.’ 

It was time to be brave. He could still distantly hear Viktor ranting, but the crowd had grown too loud to hear his words clearly anymore. That was alright though, what he’d heard already was more than enough. He considered himself in the mirror behind the bar. Despite his earlier misgivings, he knew he looked good. His makeup looked good, his outfit was great, and Viktor wanted to bite his birthmark. He pushed a hand through his hair to slick it back again and nodded to himself. He wanted Viktor to bite his birthmark too. 

The bartender handed him his drinks. He paid, tipped, and took a deep breath, taking a moment at the bar to build up his courage. The bartender looked at him curiously, and then glanced down at the drinks she had just made. She grinned at him like she knew what he was up to. 

‘Good luck!’

Yuuri smiled brightly at her, and she blushed and looked away. Feeling better than he had all day, Yuuri picked up the drinks and started to make his way over to Viktor’s table.

Chris spotted him over Viktor’s shoulder. He had looked bored, his head resting propped up on his hand, but at the sight of Yuuri’s approach a sly smile slid across his face. As Yuuri got closer to the table, Chris got to his feet. 

‘See you later, Vitya,’ he said, waving cheerfully at Viktor as he started to walk away. Viktor gaped after him, turning his head to follow him as he left.

‘Chris! Where are you going? That wasn’t ten minutes!’ Viktor yelled after him, too distracted to notice Yuuri sliding into the seat across the table from him. 

He certainly noticed when he turned his attention back to his drink, huffing in irritation. He froze in place almost comically, staring at Yuuri in utter shock.

‘Hi,’ said Yuuri.

‘... Hi,’ said Viktor.

‘I hear you like my birthmark,’ said Yuuri, tilting his head and smiling in that way that always made Phichit give him the last slice of pizza. Viktor looked thunderstruck, gaping at Yuuri. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

‘How... how much did you hear?’ 

Usually, Viktor seemed unreachable. Smooth, sophisticated, always so well put-together that Yuuri felt dowdy beside him. Seeing him now, a blushing stuttering mess, made Yuuri feel powerful in a way he never had before. He wanted to know how far he could push that blush.

He smiled a little wider, and brushed the tips of his fingers over the back of Viktor’s hand where it rested on his glass. 

‘Enough.’ Viktor sucked in a harsh breath. He hadn’t blinked in a while. ‘I don’t think I’d be willing to walk on your face in these shoes, but other places could certainly be negotiated.’ 

Yuuri watched in fascination as Viktor went pale and then red again in quick succession. His eyes grew wide and dark, noticeable even in the dim light of the bar. Yuuri felt like he could conquer the world, and he stared boldly into Viktor’s eyes as he slid the toe of his shoe up the side of Viktor’s leg. Viktor shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut briefly.

‘You really ruined my productivity for the day you know,’ he said, sounding strained.

Yuuri smirked. ‘I don’t think that’s the only thing I ruined.’

Where was this coming from? Who was he? 

Viktor seemed to rally himself, one of his usual charming grins sliding over his face.

‘My mouse will certainly never be the same.’ 

Yuuri snorted a laugh, briefly worrying that the sound was unflattering and would break the spell he seemed to have cast over Viktor, but the resulting smile soothed his concerns. He nudged one of the glasses towards Viktor.

‘I thought you might want a drink after such a... hard day.’ He could feel himself start to blush at the silly line, but he was having fun, and for once felt like he had control as he flirted. 

Viktor glanced at it and then gave a sharp bark of laughter.

‘Did you get that because I’m Russian? _Yuuri._ You know puns are the lowest form of humour.’ 

‘I just like a little Russian in me sometimes.’ He paused after he spoke, mortified at the terrible joke, before Viktor burst out laughing, cheerful and bright. Yuuri laughed too, the tension breaking slightly into something sweeter.

As they calmed down, Viktor caught Yuuri’s hand in his own and started to play with his fingers, never looking away from Yuuri’s face, his smile bright and sweet.

‘You really do look stunning today. Not that you don’t always, but really Yuuri. _Look at you_.’ Viktor let his eyes drop, looking Yuuri’s torso up and down, biting his lower lip a little as he did. ‘How could you expect anyone to survive seeing you like this?’

Yuuri squirmed in his seat, his toe still pressed against Viktor’s leg. He wasn’t used to praise like this, and hearing Viktor’s voice go dark and smoky like that was doing something to him. 

‘I didn’t really expect anyone to see me at all,’ he said, more honest than he intended to be.

Viktor’s eyelashes fluttered, and he looked him up and down again below lowered lids. 

‘I don’t think anyone could look away. You had the whole office in a spin. Half the bar has checked you out since you’ve sat down. Should I be jealous?’

Yuuri didn’t usually like the thought of that in a partner, but the idea of Viktor being jealous over him made something in his chest grow teeth. He wanted to see what Viktor looked like with possession in his face. He dragged his toes up higher, his thigh showing a little more over the table where it rested crossed over his other leg. Viktor’s eyes fell to the bare skin above his stocking as though drawn by a magnet. 

‘I know who I _want_ to look at me.’ Yuuri picked up his drink and took a long, slow sip. Viktor watched the motion of his lips and throat. He looked hungry. Yuuri was burning. 

‘Have you had many of them?’ he asked, nodding at the drink in Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri shook his head, smirking over the rim. ‘This is my first.’ He saw Viktor’s other hand clench into a fist, but the one still playing with his fingers never stopped. Every little stroke of his skin sent sparks up Yuuri’s arm.

‘Do you want another?’ His voice was gravelly now. Yuuri could feel it in his blood.

‘No, I don’t think so.’

Viktor nodded, and caught Yuuri’s hand fully in his. He raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. 

‘Want to get out of here?’ 

\---

It wasn’t far to Viktor’s apartment. He led Yuuri by the hand through the crowds of Pride revellers, not sparing a single glance at anyone else as they passed. Yuuri thought he might let go as they got on the subway together, but Viktor sat pressed close to him, never letting go of his hand. With his other hand, he toyed gently with the lace at the top of Yuuri’s stocking, staring at the skin above with a blush across his nose. It was less than five minutes all in on the train, but it stretched out endlessly as Yuuri tried not to moan at each soft touch of Viktor’s fingers. 

When he noticed the effect he was having, Viktor smirked and nudged his nose against the side of Yuuri’s face, breathing hotly over his ear. The subway was noisy as it went through the tunnels, it was true, but he didn’t need to be nearly so close to be heard.

‘Just a few minutes more and we can have some privacy.’ Yuuri nodded slightly, and bit his lip as Viktor pressed a wet kiss to the join of his jaw.

Of all the ways he thought his first Pride parade would go, this wasn’t one of them. 

Oh. Oh no.

‘Phichit!’ he said suddenly, scrambling in his stupidly tight pocket for his phone. Viktor’s hand stopped moving on his thigh and he looked at him curiously.

‘Not exactly the name I expected you to be calling out.’

Yuuri tried to glare at him, but had to fight to keep a smile off his face.

‘I was supposed to be hanging out with Phichit today, we had all these plans for Pride.’ Viktor’s mouth formed a little o of understanding, and he let go of Yuuri’s thigh to pull his own phone out of his pocket.

‘Ah- Yuuri, I don’t think you need to worry about that,’ he said, laughing as he looked at his phone.

‘Hmm?’ Yuuri finally managed to get his phone out of his pocket, and looked up at Viktor. He held his phone out to him. Chris had sent him a selfie, his arm wrapped tight around a grinning Phichit’s shoulders. ‘Look who I bumped into!’ read the text underneath. As he looked, another text popped up:

{🍑🍆💦}

Remember your poor neighbours Vitya!💦💦💦💦🍑

Yuuri blushed furiously and looked down at his own phone. Phichit’s messages weren’t much better, a riot of keysmashes and suggestive emojis and gifs blaring at him from his lockscreen. He knew he wouldn’t escape a thorough grilling the second he got home. Yuuri shoved his phone away and stared at his knees, shocked at his own behaviour. He didn’t feel bad, in fact he was strangely proud of himself, but still. It wasn’t like him. 

As though he could hear Yuuri’s thoughts taking a turn, Viktor’s fingers crept back into his field of vision, slipping beneath his stocking to stroke just gently at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Yuuri gave a little shudder, and Viktor pressed harder. Before he could say anything though, the subway crawled to a stop and he sprung up from his seat, tugging Yuuri after him. 

The walk to his apartment was a blur. Yuuri wasn’t remotely confident he could find his way back to the subway station, too busy imagining all the things they could get up to the second they were alone.

Viktor seemed to be of the same mind as he strode with purpose just slightly ahead of Yuuri, already digging in his pocket for his keys.

They were barely in the door before Viktor was pressing him against it, breathing hot against the side of his neck.

‘If you don’t want this, Yuuri, please tell me now. I don’t think I can keep my hands off you much longer.’ His hands on Yuuri’s waist burned like brands through the thin mesh.

‘Kiss me,’ gasped Yuuri, arching his back to press his chest harder into Viktor’s. Viktor bit off a moan and did as he was told.

It was far from the first time Yuuri had been kissed, but he’d never been kissed quite like this. Viktor’s mouth was hot against his and his hands were everywhere, sliding over Yuuri’s belly and chest, and down to brush the skin of his thighs. He licked across the seam of Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri’s mouth fell open to let him in. Arousal pooled liquid and low in his stomach. He could feel Viktor getting hard against his hip. He raised one leg to wrap around Viktor’s, pulling him closer, and Viktor’s hands dropped to the backs of his thighs, lifting him up against the door and pressing close. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and moaned against his mouth. 

Viktor stopped kissing him long enough to breathe a broken ‘ _fuck'_ into the scarce air between them before he hiked Yuuri more securely into his arms and pushed them away from the door. He pressed kiss after kiss to Yuuri’s cheeks and lips as he walked them through the apartment, kicking his bedroom door open without breaking stride. Yuuri had never been so hard in his life, so outrageously turned on at how strong Viktor’s arms were around him, his hands held firmly to his ass. 

He dropped Yuuri on the bed, and he barely had a second to gasp for breath before Viktor was climbing over him, his knees on either side of Yuuri’s own. He kissed him desperately once more and leaned up to pull his t-shirt over his head. Yuuri bit his lip hard at the sight of his chest, firm and hairless everywhere except a tantalising trail leading down to his jeans. He wanted to leave marks on that pale skin so badly his mouth watered. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He wanted to ruin him.

As soon as Viktor’s face was clear he was back on Yuuri, biting kisses into the skin of his neck. Yuuri tipped his head back to give him more space. 

‘ _Fuck,_ Yuuri, the sight of you all day, you’ve been driving me insane,’ He dragged his hands up hard from the outside of Yuuri’s thighs, up past his hips to squeeze his waist. ‘This top will be the death of me.’

‘You should do something about that,’ said Yuuri, running his hand up the smooth skin of Viktor’s back to tangle in his hair. Viktor sucked hard on the join of his neck and shoulder and sat up, looking down at Yuuri with wild eyes. 

‘Absolutely not. I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you all day, I’m going to take my time with you.’ 

Yuuri’s hips twitched with want underneath him, and Viktor grinned at him savagely. He smoothed his hands around Yuuri’s waist, up across his belly, the mesh bunching and smoothing again beneath his palms as he went. He paused just long enough to brush his thumbs across Yuuri’s nipples as he passed, Yuuri gasping as he did. He dragged his hands back down and bent at the waist to press wet kisses against the skin of Yuuri’s chest, the mesh of his shirt growing damp beneath his lips. Yuuri’s world narrowed to the feel of Viktor’s mouth on his body. He clutched at Viktor’s hips, and when Viktor sucked his nipple into his mouth his feet scrambled for purchase, his heels catching on the duvet.

Between the smooth, wet heat of Viktor’s tongue and the rasp of the fine mesh across his nipple, Yuuri felt like he was spiraling out of control. It seemed Viktor felt the same, because he sat up again and tugged frantically at Yuuri’s shirt until he sat up too, just enough for Viktor to pull the shirt over his head. He moved down Yuuri’s body, pushing his thighs apart to kneel between them, almost snarling as he trailed his fingertips down the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, from the hems of his shorts to the tops of his stockings. Liquid heat followed them. Yuuri’s cock twitched, straining against his far-too-tight shorts.

‘Can I put my mouth on you? Please?’ Viktor’s voice was wrecked, all gravel and lust. Yuuri nodded frantically, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s hips to urge him closer. Viktor grabbed his hips tight and bent to kiss his stomach, sliding down onto his belly. He unzipped Yuuri’s shorts as he licked a trail down, and then pushed his hands under Yuuri’s thighs, slipping them around and under Yuuri’s ass to give himself space to pull his shorts off completely. 

Yuuri hadn’t seen any reason to tell him there was no way in hell he could wear underwear under shorts that tight, and the groan Viktor let out upon discovering that fact was entirely worth it. He tugged the shorts down Yuuri’s legs, leaving his stockings and shoes exactly as they were. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s ankle before he crawled back up, hooking his arms under Yuuri’s thighs and pushing until Yuuri draped his legs over his shoulders. He bit hard into the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, sucking until a vivid red spot rose. Yuuri couldn’t help but arch his back at the sensation, moaning shamelessly. 

Viktor began to kiss the skin around where Yuuri wanted to feel him most, but Yuuri couldn’t let him go any further without warning him.

‘Viktor, Viktor I-’ He broke off with a gasp as Viktor bit him again, humming a questioning noise against his skin ‘ _Fuck_ , just, it- it takes me a long time to come, I’m sorry, I just wanted to warn you.’ Viktor swore against his skin, and Yuuri looked wildly down at him as he pressed his hips hard into the bed and moaned.

‘Are you kidding?’ His face was red, his mouth slick and wet as he looked up the length of Yuuri’s body to meet his eyes.

Yuuri shook his head mutely, eyes wide. Viktor moaned, and gripped Yuuri’s hips tighter.

‘That’s so fucking hot, Yuuri, what are you trying to do to me? How long can you go?’

That certainly wasn’t the response Yuuri was used to. Normally, partners he had before had grown impatient, or had taken his stamina as a challenge. Viktor looked wild at the thought of it. 

‘Ah- it takes me an hour? Usually? By... by myself I mean.’ Viktor groaned through clenched teeth and pressed his forehead hard to Yuuri’s thigh. He could hear him mutter something in Russian before he kissed Yuuri’s thighs again and tugged him down hard by the hips. 

‘That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard, Yuuri.’ Yuuri barely had a second to blink at him before Viktor took him in his mouth, swallowing him down in one movement. It took all of Yuuri’s strength not to buck up into the heat of his mouth, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing at Viktor’s hair, trying desperately not to pull too hard, but he needed something to ground him. 

Everything about Viktor’s mouth was overwhelming. He was being consumed, utterly and completely. Viktor shifted slightly and he felt the head of his cock bump the back of his throat, before it opened and Viktor took him inside completely. His warning might end up being a lie at this rate. He had never felt anything like this. He couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs around Viktor’s head, and Viktor moaned around his cock, the sound vibrating through him right into his bones. 

He was never the best at staying still when someone went down on him, but staying still when it was _Viktor_ was turning out to be impossible. He couldn’t stop writhing, Viktor’s hands heavy and firm on his hips as he held him down to the bed, his legs squeezing and moving over Viktor’s shoulders. After a particularly torturous flick of Viktor’s tongue, he couldn’t help but pull his legs up and he gasped as he felt his heel catch on Viktor’s back. He was already starting to frantically apologise when Viktor pulled off of his cock with a groan that sounded like it had been torn out of him, his hips moving frantically against the bed. He shuddered hard and pressed his face against Yuuri’s stomach, gasping. Yuuri stared at him in shock, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

‘Did... did you just..?’ Viktor nodded weakly, heaving for breath. 

' _Fuck,_ ' God that was hot. Viktor didn't even have his jeans off yet. He didn't even have his _socks_ off yet, and he'd come from going down on Yuuri. Yuuri felt dizzy with how much he wanted him. 

Viktor moved up Yuuri, taking care to drag his body along him as he went. He leaned heavily on Yuuri's chest as he kissed him, lush and slow. Yuuri could taste himself on Viktor's tongue. He wrapped his arms tight around Viktor's waist and held him close, relishing his weight.

'You're amazing.' 

Viktor breathed a laugh, kissing Yuuri's jaw.

'I should be the one saying that to you.' His hands were moving again, one sliding down Yuuri’s side as Viktor rolled his hips down. He muffled a moan in Viktor's shoulder and shook his head. 

'You- you don't have to.'

Viktor leaned up on his elbow to look him in the eye, his brows raised in surprise. 

'Don't have to what?'

'Worry about me. I know I take too long, I'm fine.' Yuuri could feel himself blushing, and he looked away bashfully.

Viktor tutted and gently caught his chin, bringing his eyes back to his own face. He smiled, honey sweet and slow. 

'Oh Yuuri. I'm not nearly done with you yet.'

Yuuri's eyes widened as Viktor stood up from the bed to take off the rest of his clothes. He knelt bedside Yuuri again when he was done and grasped his hand, looking him in the eye with a gravely serious expression on his face.

'Please believe me when I say I want this to last a _very_ long time.' Yuuri wondered wildly, hysterically, if he meant what was happening _now_ , or if he meant that about them in general. Either way, it sent a shiver down his spine. Yuuri nodded, unable to look away from Viktor's eyes. Viktor grinned brightly at him and then leaned closer.

'Yuuri. You don't have to let me if you don't want to, but I would dearly love to eat you out.' 

Yuuri's cock twitched hard against his stomach. He nodded shakily. It took him a moment to speak. 

'I- when I was in the shower this morning I- I hoped...' He broke off, too shy to keep going. Viktor looked more delighted with every word.

'Were you going to pick someone up at Pride?’ His voice was a low purr; Yuuri shuddered at the sound. ‘Were you hoping they'd want to do exactly what I want to?' He nodded again, blushing all the way down to his chest. Viktor stroked his cheek, leaning even closer to kiss him once, softly. 

'You're _perfect_.' He sat up straight again, and tugged at Yuuri's hip. 'Roll over for me.'

Yuuri did, rolling over onto his belly, leaning up on his elbows to watch Viktor over his shoulder. Viktor ran his hand slowly down his spine before he moved to straddle Yuuri's hips. 

'I've wanted to do this all day.' 

He pressed a wet kiss to the birthmark between Yuuri's shoulders, his tongue tracing the edges. Yuuri's head dropped at the sensation, suddenly feeling too heavy to keep upright. He had never realised how sensitive he was there; no one had ever given it any particular attention. Viktor treated it like it was the most interesting part of his body. 

After endless minutes of making Yuuri shake, Viktor moved on, kissing his way down Yuuri's back. It seemed he wouldn't be happy until he'd kissed every inch of Yuuri's body, lavishing his back with just as much attention as he'd given his chest and stomach. He shifted to settle himself between Yuuri's thighs again, lifting his hips and biting the swell of his ass gently. Yuuri's arms gave out, and he lifted them to bury his face in them, overcome.

'One day,' said Viktor conversationally, his mouth inches from Yuuri's ass, his long fingers spreading Yuuri open, 'one day I'm going to have you sit on my face, and I'm not going to let you go until you come, no matter how long it takes.' He punctuated this ludicrous statement with a firm lick over Yuuri's hole.

Yuuri _howled_ , pressing his face harder into his arms to try and muffle the sound. How could he just _say_ something like that and expect Yuuri to survive?

Viktor was just as ruthless eating Yuuri out as he had been going down on him. He licked and sucked, holding Yuuri down hard as he tried to press up into his mouth. He lay one arm across the small of Yuuri's back and held him open with the other hand, pressing hard on Yuuri's rim with his thumb and licking deep into him. 

Every person before Viktor had been a waste of his time, that much was painfully obvious. It was like Viktor already knew all the secrets of his body and was exploiting them mercilessly. His entire world narrowed until all he had left was the sensation of Viktor touching him, licking him, biting him. He had nothing left, wanted nothing else. He could feel the tension building low in his stomach, his cock achingly hard where it pressed into the bed. He had never been so close to coming so quickly, everything Viktor did drove him to new heights of arousal. Just when he truly started to feel his orgasm build, Viktor leaned back, his thumb still pressed to Yuuri’s rim as though marking his place.

Yuuri whined desperately, pushing himself back as best he could under the pressure of Viktor’s hands on him, chasing his mouth even as it left him. Viktor held him until his frantic writhing slowed, and he caught his breath again. Once he relaxed a bit, Viktor kissed his birthmark again, sweetly, entirely at odds with his behaviour of just moments before, and sat up. Yuuri looked blearily over his shoulder at him; he had one finger pressed to his lips, the way he did when he was thinking hard about a problem. 

‘You know, Yuuri,’ If it wasn’t for the flush that spilled all the way down to his chest, and his half-hard cock lying heavy between his legs, Viktor could have easily been about to discuss something entirely innocuous. ‘If you want me to, I can keep going. I got you pretty close to coming there, I think.’ As he spoke, he leaned back, and encircled his spare hand around Yuuri’s ankle. He gripped his leg tight, and ran his hand firmly up as he went on, the smooth material of Yuuri’s stocking whispering as he did. Yuuri gripped the duvet hard in his hands and tried to concentrate. ‘Or, if you can hold off a little longer...’ He caught Yuuri’s eye and winked. ‘You could fuck me.’

‘ _V-Viktor,_ ’ gasped Yuuri, jerking like he’d been shocked. 

Viktor shook his head. ‘I think we’re past _Viktor_ now. Call me Vitya, Yuuri.’ His hand finally reached the top of Yuuri’s stocking. He made no move to remove it. Instead, he gently snapped the elastic against Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri bit his lip to hold in a moan at the tiny sweet sting of pain. Viktor grinned at him, showing all his teeth.

‘Well, Yuuri?’

‘I want to fuck you, _Vitya_.’ Viktor’s hand tightened suddenly where it was resting on Yuuri’s thigh. His cock twitched, growing harder. Yuuri watched it from the corner of his eye, savagely pleased to be having such an effect on the man he’d wanted for so long. Viktor pushed off of him with a groan, walking away on wobbly legs.

‘You stay _right there,_ Yuuri. Don’t move.’ 

\---

Viktor staggered into the en suite, so turned on it was a wonder he was upright at all. Yuuri was amazing. He’d already been well aware of just how pretty he was, how sweet and polite and shy, but _now_. Now he knew what it sounded like when Yuuri was lost to pleasure, what his body did when he was close to coming. Viktor brushed his teeth and washed his face as quickly as he could, anxious to get back to Yuuri. He couldn’t wait to find out what new noises he could drag out of him.

He had writhed so sweetly under his touch, Viktor had had to press his hands so firmly into the plush flesh of his ass and his hips to hold him down. He shuddered at the memory of Yuuri’s heel scraping his back, gripping the edge of the sink for balance. Usually it took him a while to get hard again after coming once, but his cock was making a valiant effort to get involved again, growing heavy and thick between his legs. Viktor rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth and grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom, scrubbing his face as he reentered the bedroom.

Yuuri was sat on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed, head tilted to the side as he considered Viktor. Viktor’s knees went weak at the sight of him, and he stumbled, dropping the towel. Yuuri smirked at him and shifted his legs, pointing his toes. Viktor staggered over to him and fell to his knees, looking up at him in something like awe. The early afternoon light spilled in from the window behind him, outlining Yuuri in gold. He looked like an Ikon, something to be worshiped and adored. Viktor was a selfish worshipper, though, and had no intention of sharing Yuuri with anyone. 

As though he knew what Viktor was thinking, Yuuri shifted again, uncrossing his legs. Viktor watched every movement avidly, but was still somehow surprised when Yuuri put his foot directly on Viktor’s thigh, inches from his rapidly hardening cock. His heel dug into Viktor’s skin, and Viktor had to clench his hands into fists to keep from grabbing him. His breath was ragged in his chest. Yuuri’s smirk never shifted, and he pressed a little harder.

‘Take my shoe off, Vitya, would you?’ 

Oh, but Viktor had played himself. The sound of his name in Yuuri’s sweet accent was already torture, but to hear him call him _Vitya_ was a step beyond. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath before he reached for Yuuri’s foot. He lifted it up, watching the shift of muscle in Yuuri’s thigh, and pressed the flat of his foot to his chest. He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to his ankle, keeping his eyes on Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open slightly as he undid the tiny strap as gently as he could. Viktor slid his shoe off slowly, kissing each inch of his foot as it was bared, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of silk against his lips. After one final kiss to the elegant arch of Yuuri’s foot, he slipped the shoe off completely, setting it aside carefully. He squeezed Yuuri’s foot, and placed it back down on his thigh. His cock was achingly hard now, but he kept his movements slow and careful. Yuuri offered his other foot, and Viktor repeated every motion, every kiss. 

Yuuri looked wrecked above him. His skin was flushed heavily across his nose, and his lips were shiny and wet. Viktor hadn’t known what _want_ was until Yuuri. 

Yuuri held his hand out towards him.

‘Come here?’ 

Viktor took it and stood, and Yuuri guided him down until he was sat on Yuuri’s lap, his knees on either side of his hips. Yuuri let go of his hand and grabbed his ass, pulling him further into the cradle of his hips. His cock pressed against Viktor’s, and Viktor couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. He was always so sensitive after coming. He would feel everywhere Yuuri touched him like it was lit from the inside.

‘Were you serious?’ asked Yuuri, his lips a breath from Viktor’s own.

‘Serious about what?’ Viktor murmured, trying to catch him in a kiss. 

‘Do you want me to fuck you, _Vitya_?’ Yuuri’s lips brushed Viktor’s as he asked, and Viktor felt suddenly, terribly empty. He grabbed Yuuri’s head and kissed him hard, Yuuri’s mouth opening immediately to let him in.

It was like Yuuri had been made for him. Everything about him was perfect. Viktor’s fingers tangled in his soft hair as Yuuri dragged his hands down the length of his back, under his ass to squeeze tightly before settling on his hips. Yuuri broke away from Viktor’s lips and began to kiss and bite his way across his jaw, down his neck, sucking on his collarbone until it ached sweetly. He smiled against Viktor’s skin at the sound of his moans, and then dug his nails lightly into Viktor’s hip bones, dragging his fingers down in burning trails across the soft skin of his inner thighs, right down to his knees. Viktor’s spine went rigid, his chest curving forward to press into Yuuri’s as he cried out at the feel of it. Yuuri caught his nipple in his mouth just as he lifted his nails off, and Viktor had to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming again. He’d never been so quick off the mark before, but Yuuri would test the most pious of saints. 

He distantly heard a click, but Yuuri had shifted his legs, forcing Viktor spread his own wider, to balance on his knees above Yuuri’s thighs, and he couldn’t focus on the sound. Yuuri moved his mouth to his other nipple, sucking and biting and he jumped when he felt Yuuri’s hand spreading him open. Yuuri licked soothingly across his nipple, hushed him, and ran a wet fingertip in a circle around his hole. Had he found the lube in his bedside drawer while Viktor was in the bathroom? He must have. Viktor was grateful for his foresight when Yuuri pressed his finger into him, slick and hot. Yuuri pressed his mouth to the divot in Viktor’s chest where his ribs met and breathed against him, inside him and around him, owning him completely. He pressed in with a second finger, and Viktor couldn’t help but buck into his hand. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ whispered Yuuri against his chest. ‘I can’t believe you want me, you’re amazing.’

Viktor clutched at his head, his fingers tight in his hair.

‘How-’ His voice broke on a moan as Yuuri’s fingers brushed his prostate. ‘How could I not want you? _Look at you_.’

Yuuri raised his head and met Viktor’s eyes, his smile blinding. 

‘Look only at me, Vitya,’ he said, twisting his fingers brutally until Viktor saw stars. 

Viktor lost time while Yuuri opened him up, unable to concentrate on anything but the decadent stretch of his fingers, the feel of his teeth in the skin of his chest, the clutch of his hand on his hip. It could have been minutes or hours before Yuuri was encouraging him to sit up, to spread his legs wider, to settle onto his cock. He whined high in his throat as Yuuri filled him, and Yuuri kissed his throat to feel the sound against his lips. His legs shook, Yuuri’s arms around him the only thing keeping him upright.

He was reduced to a creature that wanted only Yuuri. The feeling of him, thick and hot inside, filling him perfectly, sent sparks up his spine with every shift, every grind. Yuuri gave him a moment to get used to the stretch, the pressure, before he lifted his hips and made him move, guiding him in a maddeningly slow pace up and down on his cock. How had he lost control of the situation so completely? It wasn’t so long ago that he had Yuuri absolutely at his mercy, moaning and begging him brokenly for more, and now here he was, tugging at Yuuri’s hair and scratching at his shoulders. 

He had wanted Yuuri for months, innocently and not. He had watched him at work, coveted every blush and sweet smile; every glimpse of his eyes behind his glasses had sent shockwaves through him. Once, he had spotted him dancing a little in the kitchen as he waited for the kettle to boil, and he had been transfixed by the way he moved, limited as it was. How was he to know that Yuuri was pure eroticism outside of the office? He felt tricked, deceived in the best way.

Yuuri pulled his hips down hard, pressing deeper, kissing him as he did, and Viktor keened into his mouth. Yuuri drank in the sound and ground up into him to drag more out of him. 

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ gasped Yuuri, lifting him off his lap completely and holding him steady until he found his feet again. Yuuri crawled backwards onto the bed and tugged Viktor after him, encouraging him to lie down so he could climb above him and slide into him again, hot and slick, Viktor’s knees held securely in the bends of his elbows. Viktor gripped the pillow beneath his head and pushed his hips up to meet every thrust. 

Yuuri’s face was flushed but placid. If it wasn’t for the shine in his eyes, he would have seemed utterly unaffected by what he was doing to Viktor. His eyes flicked between where they were joined and Viktor’s own face. Whatever he saw there sparked a hunger in his face, and he gave a particularly vicious thrust, sliding hard over Viktor’s prostate and shocking a cry from him. He tipped his head back and tried to breath, closing his eyes. Yuuri slowed down to a slow grind.

‘N-no go faster, please, _Yuuri!_ ’ Viktor looked at him, feeling tears build in his eyes at the change in pace.

Yuuri met his gaze, eyes burning. 

‘I told you to look at me, _Vitya._ ’ He pulled out almost completely, and thrust back in mercilessly. Viktor strained to keep his eyes on Yuuri’s face even as he shouted. 

From then Yuuri set a punishing pace, slowing every time Viktor’s eyes fluttered closed. He was on fire, pressure crackling and building through him, but Yuuri kept his hands far away from Viktor’s cock and the one time he lifted his own hand to reach for himself, Yuuri batted it away. It felt like Yuuri could go forever, his warning about his stamina echoing through Viktor’s mind, sending tendrils of heat to tingle in his fingers and toes. 

Yuuri was watching him closely, hyper-focused on every movement of his face, every shift in his breathing. He seemed to be waiting for something. Viktor didn’t know exactly how his body betrayed him in telling Yuuri how close he was to coming, but Yuuri knew, and he pulled out completely, squeezing his hand hard around the base of Viktor’s cock. Viktor bucked and shouted, but Yuuri was merciless, patiently waiting for him to calm down. Without a word he moved to sit against the headboard, coaxing Viktor to follow him. What could he do but do as he was bid? 

Yuuri sat him down on his cock again, Viktor’s back pressed to his chest, knees bent under him, and he held his hips and made him move again. Viktor’s head tipped back helplessly to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, gasping against his cheek. He was lost, utterly and completely. 

‘Do you think you can come like this, _Vitya_?’ he murmured against Viktor’s ear. Every time he said his name it came out low and dark. Viktor never wanted anyone else to call him Vitya again.

Viktor whined, and Yuuri kissed his neck, grinding up into him.

‘Come just like this, let me see it this time.’ 

With that, he finally wrapped a hand around Viktor’s cock, and stroked him once, twice, until Viktor’s entire body seized with his orgasm. It tore through him, leaving him wrung out and empty after, heaving for breath and sparking with every thrust as Yuuri chased his own pleasure. Yuuri bucked hard into him only a few times more before he bit into Viktor’s shoulder and yelled against him. Viktor felt the throb of his cock inside him, sending one last shockwave through his body. 

They sat, gasping together, Yuuri kissing every patch of skin his mouth could reach, until their hearts slowed and the heat left them. He turned his head to kiss Yuuri, slow and luxurious. Yuuri pulled out of him gently, the slide of his come following after sending a weak shiver through Viktor’s body, and he twisted in place to sit across Yuuri’s lap so he could wrap his arms around him and feel the weight of his body against his own. Yuuri looked inexplicably nervous as his eyes searched Viktor’s face. Viktor brushed a lock of Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes and kissed him again, and then leaned his forehead against his to share his breath.

‘Was... was that okay?’ Yuuri sounded so unsure after wrecking Viktor so thoroughly that Viktor had to laugh a little in disbelief.

‘Okay? Yuuri.’ He pulled back just enough to meet Yuuri’s eyes. ‘If you make me live without that, I’ll never forgive you.’

Yuuri’s answering smile was brighter than the sun.

\---

Chris was waiting at his desk when he got into the office on Monday morning, grinning lecherously and holding a mug of coffee like it was a glass of champagne. 

‘I’m surprised you can walk in a straight line today,’ he said, taking a sip. ‘Should I expect Yuuri to be limping?’

Viktor threw himself into his desk chair, smiling hugely. Yuuri was only five minutes behind him. He couldn’t wait to see him.

‘April, I think,’ he said ponderously, tapping his forefinger against his lips. Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

‘April?’ he asked.

‘For our wedding.’ He was pretty sure he’d never stop smiling. The elevator doors opened before Chris could say anything more, and Viktor spun to look.

‘Yuuri!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :3 if you did, maybe drop me a wee comment and let me know about it? 
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes) if you want to talk to me about YoI, or if you want to see pictures of my dog.


End file.
